1st, 2nd, and 8th
by Yzayia
Summary: A story that attempts to explain why Saix, the 8th member, is second in command. Swearing, Mentioning of akuroku, Saix and Xemnas, Xemnas and Xigbar, violence, and implied suicide. I do not own anything by kingdom hearts and none of the members were harmed during the making of this story


1st, 2nd, and 8th

I'm finally at this point. Standing over that fucking blue haired moon lover, I can't believe how easy this is. I've been waiting for this moment since… when I lost my heart, both literally and figuratively. But that doesn't matter. I've been waiting for this night: the night that Saix dies.

_I only slept for an hour, but it was enough. I looked at my clock: 0002(Luxord put everyone's clock on military time, which I have grown fond of). Letting my good eye get used to the dark, I looked outside: overcast. Perfect. I put on my coat, my pants, my boots, and my gloves. I opened the door a crack, to see if anyone was awake. Vexen doing one of his experiments again. While he is lower in rank than me, I prefer to not have his curiously suspicious eyes wondering what I'm doing. I thought of using the corridor of darkness, but after hearing the redhead and our key bearer I was afraid I might "interrupting". After thinking it over, I opened the large window leading outside, bent my knees to my thighs, and bounded. I haven't done this since Superior asked me to his room; oddly enough, that luna lover's room is right under his. Using the element of space, slowed down my fall and landed on Saix's balcony ledge. I looked up at the sky: still over cast. I looked to where Superior would be, smiling a little inside. I donned my hood and summoned and summoned my arrow guns. With one last look at the tanned white haired's room, I teleported into Saix room._

Look at him, sleeping so peacefully, it makes me freakin sick. I aimed my gun at where I estimated his forehead would be. I noticed a faint shadow over him. 'Fuck!', I thought. 'The moon is showing!' and with the speed of thought, I pulled the trigger, twice, thrice, four times, eight times; I emptied my guns until I was too tired to reload. What were these feelings: anger, jealousy, resentment? I shook off these distractions; I wanted to see the moon fucker's corpse. With my fingers still around my crossarrows ,I pulled back the covers. "O shit" I said a higher octave, kicking the mess of feather from the bed. Where was he I said out loud. Suddenly, I heard a laugh, a cold sadistic one without real emotions. I pointed my guns in any direction I thought his voice came from. Suddenly I felt a presence behind me. "Wow, you scream louder than I do with superior", said the cold voice that doubtlessly came from the lunar whore. Without thinking I threw my elbow into where I assumed his cheek was. I expected to break his jaw with that strike, but I ended up hitting air. I was getting pissed off; not because he was second in command and he was treating me like a bitch, but because he suggested that he and my superior were… Before I could finish that thought, I felt a heavy blow to left temple. Noticing a blur, I quickly shot into the darkness; not two seconds later I felt two hands grab my cloak and throw me against the celling. Before gravity brought me down, Saix gave me a swift kick to my face sending me to the other side of the room, which as followed by him face-planting my face into the wall and then tossing me through the large window leading to the balcony. The night air did nothing for the new scars nor did my ragged breathing help my broken ribs. I heard his footsteps step on the broken glass, but instead of speeding towards me he decided to walk slowly: he thinks he's won. Considering the circumstances I would have too, would have. I had one trump card that I never showed anyone, not even Superior, and this could probably finish Saix off. Saix's feet were inchs from my face and he was about to axe kick my face through the floor. Before he had the chance to bring his foot down, I warped portals all around him and unleashed every bullet I fired during the fight. For a minute and a half, bullets were piercing and puncturing through the X faced asshole's body. He finally fell and I was left exhausted. I leaned against the balcony walls to catch my breath and slowly heal, but I then decided to do so in my room. I looked up and saw that the moon was out; it was beautiful tonight. As I warped to my room I felt something around my ankle. In a hellish gaze of the balcony mixing with my room, my back hit the ground really hard making me cough some blood. When I tried to get up a heavy foot landed on my chest pinning me down. Saix somehow healed when the moon showed, which gave his already powerful blows even more weight. Not to mention it also made his hair even stupider than usual but his eyes also turned as yellow as the moon :he's cloak was a rag draped over his shoulders. I forgot he wasn't even using his weapon, but he summoned it now looming over my head. He didn't speak, he didn´t smile, he simply brought it down upon my head.

Clank

I was surprised that I wasn't dead and when I looked up at Saix through the red energy shield, he was also shocked. I smiled when I recognized who it was and Saix was no longer berserk. "Superior" I breathed " I…" "I know what happened, I watched the whole thing," said my incredibly sexy boss. "I wanted to see if you could still be second in command of this organization, and you failed. It's true that I have feelings for Saix, if you could beat him I would keep you as my partner, but you failed at that too." I was floored, I felt like I was losing both my lover and my job. Sometime during my "critic", Saix found his way to superior's side. He smiled up at our boss as Superior wrapped his arm around Wolf boys shoulders, kinda like he did when we first dated. Superior, with his eyes back into slits towards me, said "You are no longer second in command; pack your things and head to castle oblivion, your services are no longer needed. "Xeh.." a cracking voice which turned out to be my own " …please don't do this, after everything I've done for…" Next thing I knew, my head hit something incredibly hard. Saix's knee was pressed sharply against my back and my arm was twisted and bent to an unusual angle.

…

Waking up next to Castle Oblivion wasn't the weirdest things to happen. I looked up and noticed how bright the sun was. I never was much for a crier, but I couldn't help it. The pain of my broken arm was nothing compared to my broken soul. Despite passing out, I remember Saix's words: "When he regained his memories, he thought mostly of me. While you two were spooning, he waited till you fell asleep to get into my bed. When he kissed you, he wished for my tongue to wrap around his. I know you were first, but he doesn't want you anymore." The last part was so hurtful and my crossarrow appeared kindly, like a faithful friend. As the gun came to my hand and the barrel went to my temple, I had an out of body experience. Even so, I vaguely remember pulling the trigger.


End file.
